Kaylee Hameley
Biography Originally a patient at the Home for the Helpless, Kaylee is a somewhat contradicting person; though mostly placid and eloquent in her mannerisms she can also be equally brash and crude. She is intelligent, manipulative, methodical, sadistic, sardonic, and arrogant as all get out. Not to mention, a complete and utter control freak. Kaylee refuses to acknowledge her disorders, and claims she is merely in the asylum because society is made up of prudes. Born in October of 1990-- Kaylee is amused by, or takes pleasure in, the psychological or physical suffering of others (including animals). She often lies for the purpose of harming or inflicting pain on others and not merely to achieve some other goal. She tends to get other people to do what she wants by frightening them, through intimidation or even just plain terror. In general, Kaylee is fascinated by violence, weapons, injury, and/or torture. Her emotions are generally dulled, but she experiences a rather thick blood lust. If she goes too long without getting her fix, things get ugly. Icing on the cake wise, she’s rather the insomniac. Avoiding sleep at whatever costs, because of her night terrors in which she relives the many methods in which her mother tortured her. As well as, the night Sarah died. Childhood/Early life Kaylee’s foster parents, Alexa and Scott, were both obsessive compulsive control freaks. Their version of clean, was absolutely spotless. Any one little thing was ever an inch out of place, and chaos was an automatic result. They controlled Kaylee in almost every way one could imagine. Alexa literally laying out what clothes Kaylee would wear, and her whole daily schedule calculated down to the minute. Kaylee never really developed into her own person, because she always had to be who Alexa and Scott wanted her to be. A normal parent would have been concerned with how detached Kaylee was all of the time. They would wonder why their daughter never asked to go to friends, or brought any over. However, Alexa had a bit more going on in her head than a wild need to control everything. She was an un-diagnosed schizophrenic with religious undertones. Often, out of nowhere she would grab Kaylee, and in some violent manner or another, would attempt to exorcise her of her ‘demons’. The exorcisms were often extreme in their nature. A common facet of these being when Alexa would fill the bathtub with water and bleach, hang a rosary around the facet, and ‘baptize’ Kaylee via half drowning her. On some occasions she would resort to wielding a knife on Kaylee to get her to confess her sins. The methods Alexa used were countless, each more extreme and ruthless then the next. Not to mention, every single morning she’d sneak into Kaylee’s room and ‘pray for her’. Which was painful, in its own peculiar way to play audience to. Teachers never really said anything, or noticed, because Kaylee was a straight A student. It didn’t occur to them, there was a reason no one dared sit within a certain range of her during lunch or study hall periods. Her fellow students were afraid of her, and they had a reason to be. Kaylee had attacked a few of the girls, always in the bathroom or locker room. She never needed a reason, so no one knew who was next… and they were all too afraid to tell. She had even grabbed a few of the football players from time to time. Her very first victim being when Kaylee was eleven years old and babysitting a three year old boy for her neighbor. She use to burn him, and listen to him cry. It all progressed from there, and over time she lost count of how many people she’s psychically assaulted, and emotionally destroyed. Kaylee had one weakness. One person she actually cared about, and her name was Sarah. The two had a sickening kind of bond. Sarah, a self-destructive soul and Kaylee a sadistic one. They fed off of each other, and Kaylee allowed herself to trust the girl. One day, the usual ‘bleed out’ went a little too far and Sarah died. Kaylee had a huge meltdown, having called the paramedics and been found covered in Sarah’s blood- there was no more hiding from the world the twisted girl she really was. She was dragged off, arrested and sent to the Home for the Helpless when her charge of manslaughter turned into a plea of insanity. Home for the Helpless Kaylee earned quite the reputation at the home for being quote 'dangerous'. Due to the low security and the generally amiss staff, Kaylee had a pretty high rate for having put people in the infirmary. With Holly as a roommate the two girls use to pull patients into their room to 'play' with. When the building burned she lost pretty much everything besides the necklace Riley gave her, the hat from Felix's mom, and the bracelet she took of Holly's. West Harbor If she was not so endeared by the idea of a challenge, she would be disdainful of how careful she is watched as a Red Level patient at West Harbor. Though not generally tolerable of dealing with the other patients, she likes having the house and the slight access to the outdoors she did not have at the old home. Kaylee is still under the radar at the moment, though having used a recent black out to 'grocery shop' it is likely she will be a bit more interesting in her forms of entertainment-- bound to return to her more brash mannerisms. Physical Appearance In a way Kaylee looks very stereotypical and innocent. Average height, specifically 5'7, though she is often teased for being short. She has long blonde hair that she almost never allows the nurses to trim for her, and it often shields her face as she only wears it up for her runs. She is on the fit side of thin, her arms strong from her brash tendencies and her calves strong from her frequent runs. Her eyes are sky blue and often darkened with her sadistic thoughts. She dresses well, and in a very off beat clean cut manner. Relationships Riley Scott Their relationship is a never ending roller coaster. One minute they are bickering like two year olds, then they are taking whatever painstaking jabs they can at one another, but at the end of the day they are the only ones who have ever really been there for one another. Nightmares, stabbings, wheel chairs, the off beat break down, to covering up a murder. Kaylee tends to refer to Riley as Rileykins, and he is one of the only people she allots to call her Kay. She is extremely defensive of Riley, and is quick to chime in when anyone sings a sour note of him. Felix Lyndon Felix is the only person that she has ever felt like she was not being judged by in some manner, and he means the world to her-- not that she would ever admit being fond of a 'marshmallow' like him. Though age wise it makes little sense, Kaylee had kind of adopted Felix in her head as her little brother. Daniel Kane They grew up in the same small close minded town, having always been some peculiar off beat version of 'friends'. They bicker often, but it's mostly harmless banter. Kaylee refers to him as Hotshot, in both a demeaning and endearing manner. Kaylee is somewhat defensive of him in a 'only I can insult him' sort of way. Aiden Miller If ever one of the most warped versions of a friendship existed, it is the one between Kaylee and Aiden. They are each other's worst enemy, in that for some reason Kaylee both cares for him and enjoys torturing him all in the same sentiment. From a twisted suicide pact gone wrong, to a turtle friendship bracelet. Kaylee is often at her most childish and impulsive when dealing with Aiden. Once referring to him as not-so-cool-Aid but, using her normal demeaning pet names more frequently. Sometimes pointedly calling him Buttercup. Like most she allots some peculiar relation with, she is rather protective of him. Only herself or Riley are allowed to mess around with him. Madison Jackson As Kaylee puts it, Madison is her favorite 'toy'. Her easy to upset nature and stubborn demeanor plays into Kaylee's desire for a good fight. They are not friends in any way, shape, or form and Kaylee would only be disappointed if Madison were to die simply because then she could not toy around with her anymore. Kaylee tends to refer to her as a hothead, which she enjoys the irritable reaction to. She also tends to pretend to have feelings for Madison, blowing kisses and confessing her artificial love for her. Category:Red Category:Patient Category:Character